Colors of Love
by FindMeBroken
Summary: The power of love can only be explained in colors. And I've written a fivechapter EmJay story with the colors red, blue, green, yellow, and black to describe their story. Read on...
1. In the Red

**Colors of Love**

Chapter One

In the Red

Jay lay in the back seat of his car, breathing deeply. He had a cigarette in his mouth, taking drag after drag.

"That could kill you, you know." A voice came from the window.

"Go away, Emma." Jay grumbled.

"I'm sorry." She said, opening the door.

"Don't come in here, Emma." He grumbled again.

She lifted up his legs and put them on her lap as she slid in and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you mad at me, Jay? I didn't do anything." She stroked his cheek.

"I'm not, Emma." He took another drag.

"Don't do that." She took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it out the window.

"Hey!" Jay yelled, sitting up.

Emma took his face in her hand and planted a kiss on his rough lips.

He pushed her away.

"Why when you want sex I'm too tired but when I want it you refuse?" Emma asked, irritably.

"I've had enough of this tonight. Can we deal with it in the morning?" Jay lay back down.

Emma lay down on top of him, "No, we cannot talk about this tomorrow. We're going to talk about this right now."

Jay grunted, "I'd rather have the sex."

"Okay then." She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.

This time he didn't fight it.

They continued in the lip lock for several moments until Emma broke away.

"I thought you wanted this." Jay said, genuinely disappointed.

"I do. Just need to get my shirt off. It's warm in here, don't you think?" she smirked, taking off her lace knit top.

They connected their lips again and after a few minutes clothes were off of the bodies, littering the floor.

Emma panted as Jay spun her over so she was underneath.

They had both stripped naked and were kissing, preparing to start.

Jay kept telling himself that he wanted this until he believed it more and more.

And his erection was getting harder and harder.

He was in the red.


	2. In the Blue

**Colors of Love**

Chapter Two

In the Blue

Emma sat on her bed, pregnancy test in hand.

They had forgotten protection.

In all the heat and pressure, they had forgotten what was most important.

Emma hadn't taken the test yet, but she was pretty sure.

How would she tell Jay?

He didn't even want the sex.

How will he handle a child?

She stood up and walked into her personal bathroom, silently taking the test.

She left the bathroom.

A few minutes later she re-entered to check on it.

To her dismay, it was blue.

Positive.

It had already been a month. And she knew at four months was when she would start to show.

Three months to debate telling Jay or not.

But deep down she knew she had to.

Whether he liked it or not.

She decided she had to tell him now.

Like the saying goes 'It's better sooner than later.'

Emma picked up the phone and dialed Jay's number.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping at 2:00 in the afternoon." Emma complained.

"Sorry." He laughed a bit.

Since that night, they've become closer friends. But nothing more than friends.

"So, I kinda have to tell you something. It's pretty important." Emma said nervously.

"Shoot."

"Well, I took the test, so I know for sure…" Emma started but was cut off.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Jay gripped the receiver, clenching his jaw.

"Mhm." Emma nodded even though he couldn't see her. Tears streamed down her face.

"You're crying." Jay said. The softness in his voice startled Emma and himself. He cleared his throat, "I, uh, I mean…"

Emma cut him off, "I get it. I'm just sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into it."

"Who would've thought that Emma 'Green Peace' Nelson would've pressured me into sex?" Jay snickered.

Emma had to laugh, "Yeah…"

They were silent for a few minutes.

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"Are you expecting me to be with you?"

"Kind of. I mean, I really like you. And since I'm carrying your child I was hoping…" she drifted.

"Well, I can't do that." Jay stated.

"What?" Emma couldn't process what he said.

"I'm with Alex. I can't be with you. I'm sorry. It's just not what I want." Jay hung up the phone.

Emma crumpled into a ball with her back against the wall, crying.

She was in the blue.


	3. In the Green

**Colors of Love**

Chapter Three

In the Green

Jay walked into school the next day, catching Emma's glare and quickly turning away.

Alex wrapped her arms around Jay's waste as they walked into the school building.

She caught Emma staring and flipped her off.

Emma just smiled a bit and looked away.

"So, Jay, baby, what are we doing tonight?" Alex asked, unwrapping her arm and opening her locker.

"How 'bout some ravine time, dinner at your place, and hot sex at mine." Jay suggested with his trademark smirk.

"Sounds nice." Alex stroked Jay's cheek with her index finger, smiling at him seductively.

Emma was walking by and stopped in her tracks, staring at them with a horrified look on her face.

"What's up her ass?" Amy asked.

Jay turned and caught Emma's glance. He turned back and coughed, "What's always up her ass? Someone probably dropped a Popsicle stick on the front steps."

Amy and Alex laughed, although Jay didn't find it very funny.

He felt guilty.

Who wouldn't?

But a Popsicle stick? What was happening to his good standup comedy?

It was going away with his sanity.

The warning bell rang.

Alex gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you after class."

"You got that right." Jay smiled, "I'm pretty sure the nurse's office will be vacant."

"Cause your so gonna score." Alex said sarcastically, walking into class.

Jay smiled until he caught Emma looking. His smile vaporized along with the happy look in his eyes.

It was replaced with regret.

He tried walking over to her but she just shook her head and walked in to class.

Later at lunch, Jay was talking to Alex about their plans for that night, but his eyes were on a certain blonde who was sitting alone, drowning in her depression.

When he noticed her walk out of the cafeteria, he stood up, ignoring Alex yelling at him.

Jay caught up to Emma right outside of the girl's washroom.

"Wait, wait." He caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"What? You wanna come with me or something?" She pointed to the washroom door.

Jay shook his head, "No. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, talk." Emma said irritably.

"Well, I've done some thinking." Jay said, and stopped.

"You're always thinking, unless you're dead. The brain never stops." Emma said, trying to end the silence.

"Stop. Just…stop. Okay? And listen." Jay put his fingers to her mouth.

She nodded. He removed his hand and let it dangle back at his waste.

"I realized that I like you a lot too. And I wanna be with you. And the baby. I'm gonna break up with Alex. I want you." Jay blurted out.

Emma stood in shock. And then she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Later that day Jay met up with Alex at her locker.

"So, Dot first. Then ravine." Alex clarified.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Jay said, motioning for her to sit with him on a bench.

"This must be important. Jay Hogart doesn't sit unless it's important." Alex joked.

"It is important. Very important." Jay said seriously.

"Okay, what is it?" Alex asked, after he was silent for a while.

"I think we should break up."

"What!" Alex stood up, outraged.

"Listen, Emma's pregnant and I need to be with her." Jay tried to calm her down.

"So you're leaving me for Green Peace?" Alex whispered, fiercely.

Jay nodded, cowering back.

"But I want to be with you." Alex spit out slowly.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I need to be where I need to be. And I need to be with Emma." Jay shrugged and walked out of the building.

Alex violently hit a locker.

She was in the green.


	4. In the Yellow

**Colors of Love**

Chapter Four

In the Yellow

Over the next few months Jay and Emma seemed to be the happiest couple, always spending time together, snuggling, kissing, doing stuff that was sickening for people to watch.

Emma stopped hanging out at the mall so much and Jay stopped going to the ravine all together.

Alex would watch them, jealousy flaming through her eyes but there was nothing she could do.

They were bonded.

If not by love, then by the baby Emma carried that had both of their genes.

Emma had loved him from the very beginning. And he was starting to fall in love with her.

Whether it was forced or true, he felt it.

And they were in love.

Jay would go to sleep at night and dream of Emma's beautiful blonde-hair-outlined face.

Emma would go to sleep and dream of them as a family.

Running through the park with a small dog. And a baby in their arms.

As if it was perfect, like in a movie.

And the picture would be blurred slightly from the summer sprinklers spraying all around them.

In the winter there would be sledding and ice-skating.

Emma would wake up in the morning and quickly pull out a piece of paper where she wrote down her dreams.

Except they weren't just dreams.

They were the plans for her life with a baby and Jay.

One day, eight months into the pregnancy, Emma and Jay met up in front of school.

"Hey." He said, kissing her softly.

When they broke away she whispered back, "Hey.

They both smiled, hand in hand, and entered the school.

People still talked and whispered.

"Look, Emma Nelson's getting fat."

"Maybe that Jay kid knocked her up."

They would laugh.

Emma and Jay both knew it was there, but they both chose to ignore it.

No matter what other people thought, they had made a relationship that made them happy.

And the baby would make them whole.

They were in the yellow.


	5. In the Black

**Colors of Love**

Chapter Five

In the Black

April 18th. Emma was exactly nine months pregnant.

And she went into labor.

In the middle of English class, Emma started to get severe pains in her stomach.

"Ow." She groaned.

Manny, who sat to her left, looked over and whispered, "You okay?"

Emma shook her head, "No. My stomach really hurts."

"You should probably go to the nurse." Manny suggested.

Emma nodded and stood up, "Ms. Kwan. Can I please go the nurse?"

Ms. Kwan was about to answer when Manny shrieked, "Ew!"

Emma turned around to see that her seat was covered in a wet, gooey substance.

"Oh, my God. I'm going into labor." Emma yelled.

Ms. Kwan called the principal's office and within minutes someone was there to carry Emma out to a car.

Manny went with her but Emma stopped her, "Get Jay."

Manny nodded and ran down the hallway to where she knew Jay had math.

A few minutes later Emma found herself in a hospital bed. Jay walked in, hyperventilating, but smiling all the same.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She took his hand.

Then the nurse came in, "We need to bring her into the delivery room."

"Can I come?" Jay asked.

"No. For such a young age, girls are not allowed to have anyone in the room with them while giving birth. I'm sorry." The nurse started to push Emma out of the room.

"I'll see you after." Jay said.

Emma nodded, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He waved after her.

Emma gave one last push and her baby was out.

She took a deep breath, looked at her babies face, and leaned her head back, falling into a deep sleep.

Jay came in and squeezed her hand, "I'll see you when you wake up."

He left the room.

And Emma was enveloped in death.

She was in the black.


	6. In the Rainbow

**All of the Colors of Love**

_I've listed all of the colors and what they mean. In case there was any confusion. I hope you enjoyed the story._

**In the Story:**

**Red--**Sex

**Blue--**Depression

**Green--**Jealousy

**Yellow--**Happiness

**Black--**Death

**Not in the Story:**

**Purple--**Baby

**Pink--**Imaginary

**Orange--**Confused

**White--**None-existant

**Gray--**Dull

**Maroon--**Romance

_If want any other colors that I might not know or forgot to post, just ask and I'll find out. Thanks for reading._

_-Nemo_


End file.
